Destinos Entrelazados
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: - Por qué me haces eso? - Preguntó el rubio, con voz ahogada. - Porque me perteneces y eso me gusta. - Contestó Harry perversamente. La guerra terminó, pero la sociedad mágica no está en su mejor momento. En medio de peleas, intrigas, prejuicios y desafíos Harry encuentra el amor y aceptación donde menos esperaba. Betas:Bellatrix 2009 y Meliza. Fanfic slash.
1. Chapter 1

Si las familias sangrepura de Inglaterra pudiesen elegir a alguien que les amargara la existencia, esa persona seria Hermione Granger. La joven era sin duda muy inteligente y demasiado terca. Después de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, la chica había empezado su mayor proyecto: la reforma de las leyes del Mundo Mágico. Y por supuesto, las leyes que quería cambiar eran las que tenían directa conexión con los motivos de las dos grandes guerras del Mundo Mágico, y claro afectaban directamente a las familias sangrepura y sus tradiciones.

Augustus Greengrass no fue uno de los partidarios de Voldemort, pero hasta él empezaba a sentirse molesto con la amenaza a las tradiciones de la sociedad donde creció. Y él sólo conocía a una persona que podría enfrentar a Granger en el campo de batalla político, una lástima que el hombre era ahora un paria de la sociedad por su participación en la guerra. Lucius Malfoy era sin dudael Mortífago más escurridizo del Mundo Mágico, evitó Azkabán nuevamente, pero ni su oro o su lengua de plata fueron capaces de limpiar su nombre ante la opinión pública. Ahora los Malfoy eran rehenes de su mansión, salir a la calle era un riesgo, podían terminar como la pobre Narcissa, que fue atacada y muerta por una muchedumbre mientras su marido e hijo esperaban sus juicios.

Augustus estaba distraído pensando acerca de la situación de los Malfoy cuando el patriarca de la familia más rica y una de las más antiguas del país llegó al salón de Malfoy Manor, donde uno de los elfos lo había dejado para llamar a su amo cuando él llegó para esa visita.

- Augustus… Vaya sorpresa. Una visita tan honrada en mi casa.

Una de las cosas más fascinantes acerca del hombre delante de él era justamente el talento que tenía para dar miles de significados a pocas palabras. Lucius Malfoy sabía usar su voz para hacer que un cumplido sonara como un insulto, él estaba acusando sutilmente a Augustus por no haberle visitado antes.

- Claro que hago una visita, eché tanto de menos la visión de tu belleza.

Lucius levantó una de sus cejas e hizo un ademán para que Augustus se sentara, y después de ponerse cómodo también, empezó a girar su bastón.

- Entonces, ¿debo creer que sólo viniste a admirar mi bella y exuberante persona?

- Y aprender algo de modestia, claro está.

El rubio tenía un brillo divertido en la mirada. La modestia no era una cualidad de los Malfoy, sonriendo, Lucius tronó los dedos y un elfo apareció.

- Trae té. - Ordenó. - Si me acuerdo bien no eres de los que beben alcohol, ¿verdad?

- Siempre el perfecto anfitrión. Pero ya que estamos un poco viejos... - Sonrió cuando vio al rubio hacer una mueca. - Bien, ahora que somos más experimentados, creo que podemos ir directo al punto, ¿cierto?

- Oh, ¿admirar mi belleza? - Lucius preguntó, sarcástico.

- Eso también, pero en verdad, necesito de algo que sólo tú tienes. - Dijo Augustus, peligrosamente cerca del oído del rubio. - Tu cerebro, claro.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Lucius no jugaba a seducir a alguien, o dejarse seducir, él era muy bueno en ese juego, a él le gustaba un montón. Pero tenía que acordarse de que la última serpiente con la cual jugó le había picado feo, claro que Augustus no era así de peligroso.

- ¿Y para qué exactamente necesitas mi talentoso cerebro?

- Algo muy simple, sólo quiero hacer mierda a Hermione Granger.

Todo el clima de seducción se esfumó, Lucius tenía una expresión peligrosa en sus ojos y su voz estaba teñida de rabia cuando dijo:

- ¡Fuera!

La reacción molesta del rubio sorprendió al otro.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Lucius? ¿La chica te da miedo?

Claro que Augustus sabía que provocar a un Malfoy era peligroso, y lo comprobó cuando la varita del rubio voló a su cuello al mismo tiempo que el elfo aparecía con el té.

- Creo que el té ya no es necesario, Tip. El señor ya se va. Veo que pensó que mi casa era uno de esos sitios vulgares donde podría encontrar a alguien para sus trabajos sucios.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Augustus se acercó al rubio, haciendo caso omiso de la presión de la varita en su cuello.

- Yo nunca pensaría que eres vulgar, cariño. No intento atacar a la chica, sólo quiero lograr impedirle que consiga que aprueben un par de estúpidas leyes.

Lucius analizó al hombre cuyo aliento se mezclaba con el suyo.

- ¿Interrumpo, papá? - La voz suave de Draco llegó hasta los dos hombres, que se separaron apresurados.

- No interrumpes nada, joven Draco. Estás aún más bello que la última vez que te vi.

Draco se puso colorado y se pateó mentalmente por ello. Los Malfoy eran gente que flirteaba con la gente, no que se ponían del color de pelo de un Weasley.

- Gracias, señor Greengrass. Espero que Daphne y Astoria estén bien.

- Sí, Astoria termina la escuela este año, estoy seguro de que ella y su hermana se quedarán más que contentas con una visita tuya.

- Claro... - Draco dijo, sin valor para decir que no podía salir de casa. - Bien, venía a invitarte a volar, padre, pero como tienes visitas, así que voy solo.

Lucius asintió y vio como su heredero se inclinaba para saludar a Augustus antes de salir, y claro, vio como el hombre miraba al joven con admiración.

- Ni lo pienses Augustus, el Ministerio puede vigilar mis hechizos, pero si llegas a tocar a mi hijo, soy perfectamente capaz de cortar tus pelotas a lo muggle.

La amenaza fría de Lucius fue suficientemente convincente para que hiciera al hombre temblar.

- No me gustan los jovencitos, Lucius. Sólo apreciaba la vista, es muy guapo, tienes que reconocer eso.

- Es mi hijo, ¿qué esperabas?

Augustus rodó los ojos.

- Tu modestia es asombrosa, Lucius. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si me das unos consejos sobre cómo parar los pies de Granger antes que la niña apruebe leyes que nos obligaran a poner nuestros hijos en pre-escuelas, que tendrán como programación visitas regulares al mundo muggle?

Lucius se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Pre-escuelas?

- Sí, ella dice que es errado que el Ministerio permita que la primera educación de los niños esté a cargo apenas de la familia. Quiere replicar el sistema de educación muggle. - Explicó mientras aceptaba el té que Lucius tendía hacia él.

- Las primeras lecciones de un mago para controlar su magia y percibir la magia del ambiente que le rodea, deben ser dadas por los padres, nuestras magias están conectadas a nuestros hijos.

- Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes... Ahora, ¿cómo hago para que el Wizengamontt vea lo mismo y haga caso omiso de la heroína y su inseparable Harry Potter?

Lucius rodó los ojos al oír el nombre del chico.

- Para comenzar no puedes estar haciendo planes con un reconocido Mortífago que la sociedad odia.

- Eres muy inteligente para creer que voy a ir en contra de los héroes públicamente. Quiero que me ayudes a ganar la situación sin ponerme en evidencia. Siempre fuiste bueno jugando con marionetas.

- Necesito de unos días para pensarlo.

- ¿Y qué tal una cena mientras piensas?

La insinuación era clara en los ojos del hombre, Augustus quería a Lucius en su cama.

- Cuidado con lo que pides, Augustus. Puedo ser muy exigente y difícil de satisfacer, tengo un paladar exquisito.

El hombre de pelos castaños sabía que Lucius no hablaba de comida, pero si el rubio quería jugar, él lo dejaría.

- Entonces debo hacer muchos esfuerzos para complacer a mi invitado, ¿no crees? Puedo tener una mesa para hoy.

- ¿Quieres salir en público en mi compañía? Eso puede dañar tu imagen de Slytherin de buen corazón. - Lucius bromeó.

- Seamos prácticos, el mundo tiene que acostumbrarse a verte, no quieres que Draco viva encarcelado en la mansión, ¿verdad? Tienes que empezar a salir.

Dicho esto, Augustus usó la chimenea para irse a su propia casa.

X~x~X

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Harry años atrás que él terminaría la guerra contra Voldemort siendo el vencedor, con todas las partes de su cuerpo y encima encariñado de Severus Snape, él se hubiera reído como loco. Pero la verdad es que todo eso había pasado, Hermione había salvado al Pocionista, la chica tenía un antídoto en los bolsillos, cosa que les hizo gracia a Harry y Ron, las chicas normales tenían cosméticos, Hermione antídotos y pociones. Después de la locura de la batalla, él vio las memorias del profesor y se sintió pequeño e infantil cuando percibió el fardo que el hombre cargó por él. Por eso, el gran héroe del Mundo Mágico hizo lo posible para que se reconocieran los servicios de Severus Snape en la guerra.

Harry no entendió completamente por qué el hombre decidió no volver a Hogwarts después de salir del hospital. Sabía que la propia McGonagall había invitado al Pocionista para volver a su puesto en pociones, o como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fue en esas circunstancias que Harry decidió enviar cartas al profesor, que el Pocionista contestaba con líneas llenas de veneno y sarcasmo. Harto de eso, Harry se quejó con Andrómeda mientras visitaba a su ahijado, ella sonrió y dijo que él no sabía apreciar una buena conversación con un Slytherin. Curioso, Harry volvió a revisar las cartas y vio algo de consideración por parte del profesor, como cuando dijo que esperaba que la incapacidad de Harry para actuar con lógica no contaminara a los Aurores, o la sociedad tendría que lidiar con Aurores tontos con complejos de héroe e ideales absurdos de justicia. En la lengua de Severus, eso era una indicación para que intentase cambiar el departamento. Las cartas fueron buenas, pero él empezó a visitar al profesor, a veces, dejaba de visitar a sus amigos para cambiar insultos con el hombre. Era una lástima que no tuviese mucho tiempo libre con su entrenamiento especial. Por eso cuando ya tenía el uniforme de los Aurores fue a visitar al profesor en Spinner's End. Claro que las protecciones de la casa lo dejaron con la nariz en la puerta.

- Hombre paranoico. - Harry dijo por lo bajo, haciendo sonar la campanita.

Severus sabía que era Potter llamando. Había sentido sus alarmas perturbadas, imaginó que tendría dos minutos antes que el Gryffindor se pusiera a gritar en su puerta, fueron cincuenta y siete segundos. Con su mejor cara de enfado abrió la puerta para ver al chico de cabellos horribles.

- ¡Ay! Tardaste. Pensé que ibas a dejarme en la puerta.

- ¡Oh, como fui desconsiderado! Ya que tuviste la buena educación de avisarme que vendrías.

Harry se puso colorado.

- ¡Perdón, pero quise darte una sorpresa! ¡Ya soy Auror! - Dijo, enseñándole la insignia.

- Merlín, nuestra protección en las manos del niño dorado con la cabeza hueca. Creo que ya es tiempo de irme a Brasil.

- Ya no creo en tu juego, sé que me amas y que estás orgulloso.

Snape bufó haciendo una mueca. Giró su varita y una bandeja de té apareció.

- Supongo que ahora tengo que soportar tu presencia para el té.

- ¡Sí! Y ahora merezco mimos, no sé cómo sobreviví a los sádicos que Kingsley puso como mis profesores. Perdiste el puesto del más malvado profesor en mi vida.

- Seguro que mereciste cada maldad.

Harry sonrió medio de lado, había partes de su entrenamiento que jamás diría a nadie.

- Entonces, profesor...

- Snape, ahora puedes llamarme así.

Harry no entendió la incomodidad del hombre, pero no le dio importancia.

- Bien, pero quiero que me digas, ¿qué estuviste haciendo aparte de enviarme cartas maleducadas? Pensé que volverías a Hogwarts.

Snape negó con la cabeza y se quedó callado. Harry había aprendido con Andrómeda a respetar esos momentos en las serpientes, había entendido que no necesitaban hablar para pasar un buen rato. Estaban comiendo pastelitos cuando la pulsera de Harry se calentó. Era una convocación de la Central.

- Tengo que irme, creo que ya tengo mi primera misión.

- Ahora ya puedes dejar salir el complejo de héroe y así ser más y más famoso. Debes estar contento.

- ¡Muchísimo! Sabes cómo me gusta cuando me piden autógrafos y las chicas se desmayan a mi paso. - Harry dijo con ironía.

Severus escondió una sonrisa con la taza del té. El chico había aprendido algo bajo su tutela.

X~x~X

Draco no sabía si le gustaba el acercamiento de su padre y el señor Greengrass. Después de la muerte de su madre Lucius había estado sólo y preso en la mansión, pero Draco era cauteloso y aún tenía muy presente el dolor que el ultimo amante de su padre causó a la familia. Reconocía que Lucius no era del tipo de hombre que se quedaba sólo por mucho tiempo, pero las heridas de guerra aún estaban frescas en la sociedad y él no quería que su padre sufriera algún ataque. Prefería la seguridad de la mansión.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? - Preguntó Lucius, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- Creo que sería demasiado para mis ojos ver como tú y el padre de mi amiga pasan la noche cambiando piropos y miradas lujuriosas.

Lucius sonrió con cariño.

- Vamos a tener una charla agradable sobre política.

- Sí, me acuerdo bien, siempre dijiste que los buenos acuerdos son celebrados en la cama.

Una mirada de amargura surgió en los ojos de su padre y Draco tuvo ganas de golpearse. Uno de los elfos apareció y cortó el tenso ambiente.

- Amo Lucius, Tip ya recibió y llevó el señor Greengrass al salón.

- Ansioso, ese está apresurado por tenerte en su cama, papá.

- No seas vulgar.

Draco rodó los ojos.

- Bien, ese distinguido señor está ansioso por disfrutar de tu compañía, y claro, coma probar por sí mismo la fama que tienes para producir orgasmos grandiosos.

Claro que Draco era listo como para salir corriendo después de lanzar la provocación. Lucius se quedó sin saber si reírse o si ir por su hijo para darle unos azotes. Terminó por reír y bajar para ver a su acompañante de esa noche.

- Me pregunto cómo haces para estar siempre tan impresionante, Lucius.

La respuesta era sencilla, a Lucius le gusta impresionar. Había dejado sus túnicas negras habituales por una verde oscuro con toques de blanco. Su bastón estaba en su mano y su pelo más largo que en los tiempos de guerra brillaba sólo con algunos mechones atados con una cinta del mismo tono de la túnica.

- No seas tonto, soy así de guapo naturalmente.

- Claro que lo eres. - Augustus rió. - ¿Y tu hijo Draco?

- Corrió para evitar unas nalgadas.

El brillo divertido y sensual en los ojos claros del rubio, hicieron que Augustus tuviera ganas de poseerle contra la pared. Para contenerse, cogió el brazo del hombre con galantería y dijo el nombre del restaurante. Aún sacudían las cenizas de la ropa cuando una chica se acercó.

- Señor Malfoy, un honor volver a recibirlo.

- El ambiente sigue muy agradable, jovencita. - Dijo el rubio, lanzando a la chica una de sus miradas calientes que la ponían colorada.

- Señor Greengrass, sea bienvenido también, ¿puedo presumir que su reserva era para los dos?

El hombre asintió sonriendo, los dos hombres siguieron a la chica con a una prudente distancia.

- Que feo, Lucius. Hoy debes concentrarte en seducir a quien interesa, o sea, a mí. - Augustus dijo cerca del oído del otro.

- Sería un crimen de mi parte privar a las personas de mi belleza y encanto.

En la opinión de Augustus tener tanto encanto ya era un crimen. La mesa que Augustus eligió estaba ubicada en el área VIP, en una parte perfectamente a la vista. Eso dejó a Lucius sorprendido.

- ¿ Seguro no pensaste que iba a cenar con uno de los hombres más deseados de Inglaterra y no presumir?

- No sé si me siento halagado o si dudo de tu capacidad para mantener tu imagen.

- Si quieres hablar de cosas molestas... Veamos, sabes que nunca fui partidario del Lord, pero tampoco ayudé a la Orden, la neutralidad me queda. El hecho es que tengo buena imagen porque ayudé a la orden en al final con algo que precisaban desesperadamente: planeamiento. No creerías todas las tonterías que hacían

- Nada me sorprendería.

- No me gusta jugar con los políticos, pero soy un patriarca, me desagrada tener a una chiquilla intentando acabar con nuestras tradiciones e inculcarnos algo que no aceptamos. Pero hay que reconocer, la chica tiene elocuencia y el apoyo necesario para llegar donde quiere.

- Es buena para hablar, pero no cuenta con mi astucia o mi experiencia. Mi condena fue liviana, no fui a Azkabán, pero jamás podré hablar en el Wizengamont para ganarle en el debate. Necesitamos de alguien más viejo, preferencialmente que haya luchado con ellos en la guerra.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que sólo estás presumiendo y que ya sabes a quién llamar?

Lucius sonrió ladinamente, pero el mesero llegó para servirles el vino y tomar nota de las comidas.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿A quién debo llamar?

- Lara MacNair.

- No hablas en serio.

Lucius aumentó su sonrisa.

- Es perfecta.

- Pues cuando miré la última vez aún era uno de los perritos de Shacklebolt.

- Es una dama sangrepura con más cojones que muchos hombres. Y va a ser muy fácil hacerla hablar en contra de Granger.

- ¿Por qué?

Lucius rodó los ojos.

- Tú no eres un político. Supe que ella quiere las pelotas del ministro y los ojos de Granger. Después de la guerra su hermano murió y sus dos sobrinos fueron encarcelados. Walden II tenía dos hijos, pero los chicos encuadran en la política de Granger para los huérfanos de Mortífagos. Los dos fueron enviados a los centros de reinserción del Ministerio. Lara no se quedó contenta con eso, mucho menos con la recusa del Ministro de hacerle una excepción en la política.

Augustus hizo una mueca

- Maldito programa del demonio. Fue algo que consiguió cuando la batalla aún estaba fresca en la memoria de las personas. La sesión del Wizengamot realmente tuvo hechizos volando, pero sólo fue necesario Harry Potter con su carita de hablando por la chica para que todo fuera aprobado.

- Y el Mundo Mágico está en las manos de unos niñatos sin medio cerebro. - Lucius dijo.

- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué necesito tu ayuda? ¡Dame tus iluminadas ideas, sabio!

- Me gusta como lo pides... podemos intentar eso más tarde. - Lucius provocó. - Ahora, diviérteme.

La diferencia entre Augustus y Lucius era que el rubio ordenaba con una naturalidad confiada, como un rey. Cómo ese hombre terminó de rodillas para Voldemort era un misterio para Augustus, Lucius tenía un orgullo que parecía de acero.

X~x~X

Draco se acostumbró a quedarse solo. No pensaba en como la soledad era algo tan molesto hasta que su padre salió con Greengrass. Estaba en el salón leyendo un libro cuando la chimenea se encendió.

- Malfoy, ¿estás por ahí?

- No, mi mansión ahora es un centro de caridad y estoy ocupado dando de comer a los Weasley. ¿A quién esperabas?

- ¿A nuestros padres haciendo cosas?

Draco hizo el sonido de vomito y Daphne rió.

- Creo que no es justo que los viejos salgan para tener sexo caliente y nosotros nos quedemos en casa. Vamos a salir de fiesta.

- Entiendo, también quieres tu Malfoy para seducir - Draco bromeó. - Somos así de tentadores.

- ¡Juro que me había olvidado cómo puedes ser de presumido! ¿Qué tal si me dejas pasar? Odio quedarme de rodillas para hablar.

Con un pase de varita, Draco la dejó entrar. Daphne estaba con los cabellos cortos un poco más abajo de las orejas, sus bucles eran castaños como su padre. Llevaba una falda cortísima de cuero.

- No babees, cariño.

- Estoy confundido, creo que te falta media falda.

La chica rió.

- Según Pansy, las piernas se muestran y los pechos pequeños no necesitan sostén.

- ¿Sabes de ella?

- No, me gusta pensar que salió del país con el en medio del caos después de la guerra.

- Pensamiento Hufflepuff.

- No vine para que lloremos por los amigos perdidos. ¿Vamos a salir o no?

- La falta de seso es genética, ¿no sabes que serás mal mirada si sales conmigo?

- Vamos a la discoteca de Theo, sólo Slytherin y amigos nuestros. No eres al único que persiguen, Draco, tenemos nuestros sitios seguros.

Draco se sintió tentado, no salía desde hace meses.

- Vamos Draco, sé que quieres mostrarte un poquito, mira voy a esperar que te arregles sin apresurarte.

- Es prácticamente caridad que yo vaya, las personas se quedaran felices de ver mi belleza.

Daphne rodó los ojos.

- Claro, claro... Vete, voy a esperarte aquí.

Draco batió un record y estaba listo después de sólo cuarenta minutos. Su prisa era porque quería mucho salir para divertirse.

- Estás para comerte. - Daphne dijo, babeando.

- Lo sé, soy una delicia. - Draco bromeó.

- Van a amarte en la discoteca, generalmente es Blaise que tiene toda la atención.

- Zabini no es tan bonito...

- Claro, Malfoy, claro.

- Vamos a salir juntos, puedes llamarme Draco.

Ella sonrió y cogió su mano. Agarró polvos Flú y luego estaban en un sitio oscurecido donde podían sentir las vibraciones de la música en las paredes.

- Ruidoso. - Draco dijo.

- No seas pesado, vamos a bailar.

Draco la siguió. El sitio estaba abarrotado, pero Theo y Blaise los vieron.

- Draco Malfoy en mi humilde establecimiento. - Theo dijo, con sorna.

El rubio rodó los ojos y apretó la mano de su antiguo compañero.

- Siempre pensé que tendrías un cargo en el Ministerio.

- Los nuestros no tienen sitio allí.

- Verdad. - Dijo Draco, y sonrió maliciosamente cuando Blaise se acercó. - Supe que andabas por aquí.

- ¿Y viniste a verme?

- Pensé que podríamos bailar.

Blaise y Draco estaban peleados desde sexto, el moreno pensó que la invitación sería lo más cercano que Draco le daría de un pedido de perdón.

- No sé si puedes seguirme el ritmo.

- Me suena a un reto. - Draco dijo, malignamente, desabrochando tres botones de su camisa blanca y diáfana.

Theo y Daphne rieron. Los dos se quedaron babeando mientras Draco y Blaise se movían entre las personas. Luego los dos eran el centro del baile, el blanco y el moreno, dos chicos lindos que se movían juntos sensualmente, Blaise no conocía el pudor, se encajó contra las caderas de Draco y se movió como si fuera a hacerle el amor en la pista. Todos miraban hacia los dos... y fue cuando una explosión asustó a todos los presentes, una y otra mas se escucharon, Draco no pudo más que pensar en desaparecerse cuando todo se volvió negro.

X~x~X

Harry no sabía que los nuevos Aurores eran los explotados de la Central. Había sido llamado para hacer un reemplazo porque uno de los Aurores había cogido un resfriado. Estaba jugando con un pomo después de quedarse muerto de tedio cuando las alarmas sonaron. Se con prontitud y se dirigió hacia el atrio donde él, más tres compañeros esperaban órdenes. Leslie Malbor era la responsable de las llamadas de emergencia y pronto ya los informaba:

- Hubo un ataque en una discoteca, eran armamentos y bombas muggles, tenemos que ayudar con los heridos y calmar los ánimos. El sitio pertenece a Theodore Nott y no sabemos de qué va el ataque. Sigan los protocolos.

Sin más preguntas la mujer los apareció en el sitio. Harry vio las unidades de San Mungo recogiendo heridos en los destrozos, el moreno sintió hechizos anti-aparición y se puso en guardia. Cuando entró en la discoteca parecía que estaba en la guerra nuevamente, un destello platinado llamó su atención en el medio del humo y de la oscuridad. Cuando se acercó, aferraba su varita con fuerza, había una figura muy limpia para ser una víctima que se acercaba al cuerpo de cabellos platinados, no usaba uniforme del hospital o de los Aurores, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha. Harry vio como Malfoy abrió los ojos y vio la figura, su expresión era de puro terror, y cuando la figura sacó una varita, Harry se adelantó y gritó:

– ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita del otro voló, y Harry la cogió, él también tembló con rabia cuando vio a nada menos que a Greyback allí. Los reflejos del hombre lobo eran buenos y él esquivó los ataques de Harry, que ya había llamado refuerzos a través de su pulsera. Usando su fuerza sobrehumana Fenrir levantó una enorme piedra de los destrozos y la lanzó contra Harry, que usó un fuerte Evanesco para librarse del ataque. Sin esperar que el polvo se disipara, el Auror siguió tras el fugitivo y consiguió atarlo y desmayarlo. Era una tentación terminar con la vida del animal, pero prefería que él sufriera en la cárcel. Su compañero Auror John llegó justo a tiempo de ver como un símbolo brillaba en el frente del hombre lobo atado y lo hacía desaparecer delante de los ojos de Harry.

- ¡Puta madre! Cavan va a matarte cuando lo sepa.

- ¡Maldición! - Harry gritó. - Llama más refuerzos y la unidad de búsqueda.

- ¿Quién murió y te hizo el jefe?

- Ah, ¿no sabias? Fue Voldemort, ahora mueve ese trasero y haz algo.

Después de enviar a John a hacer algún trabajo, Harry se acercó a Malfoy, que se apoyó en sus codos intentando ver mejor sus piernas que estaban presas debajo de una columna de concreto.

- Entonces, coma Malfoy, ¿ahora siempre tendré que salvarte el pellejo?

Draco lo miró con rabia, pero Harry sonrió. Se arrodilló y analizó las piernas aprisionadas del rubio. No podría moverlo sin un medimago o el rubio iba a desangrarse allí mismo.

- Estás jodido.

La respuesta de Draco fue gemir de dolor. A él no le gustaba el dolor, ni un poquito.

- No es muy Gryffindor de tu parte estar feliz con mi sufrimiento. - Draco dijo, sintiendo gotitas de sudor en su frente.

El rubio sintió un paño limpiando su rostro y se topó con los ojazos verdes como esmeraldas de Potter mirándolo fijamente.

- Cierra la boca, rubito.

Draco iba a contestar, pero llegó el medimago que cuando lo vio hizo un gesto de asco. El hombre de blanco desapareció la columna sin aviso, haciendo que Draco gritara de dolor y agarrara algo para apretar, que por casualidad era el muslo firme de Harry Potter, detalle nada importante en aquel momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de una cena exquisita y un buen vino, todo lo que Lucius deseaba era sacar las ropas de Augustus y ver qué tipo de cuerpo el hombre tendría. Los dos decidieron que un hotel era la mejor opción, para el rubio ese tipo de servicio continuaba tratándolo como un rey, allí el dinero contaba más que la reputación.

- Y yo imaginando que iba a conocer tu habitación. - Bromeó Augustus, abriendo una botella de vino.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué tanta curiosidad?

- Nunca podremos saber qué tipo de sorpresa agradable una serpiente tan bonita puede esconder.

Lucius sólo sonrió maliciosamente, si el hombre supiera de la mitad... sin prisa, el rubio se sacó sus guantes y se deshizo de la túnica. Más de un año de soledad hacia que deseara seducir al otro rápidamente. Augustus servía dos vasos de vino cuando sintió las manos de Lucius en su pecho, desabrochando sus botones sin el menor pudor. Sin hacerse el ofendido, Augustus dejó al hombre pasear los dedos por la piel que desnudó, sintiendo pequeños besos en su cuello.

- Vaya sorpresa... ¿no usas nada debajo de la túnica? - Lucius preguntó, con voz sensual.

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú solito.

Lucius sonrió, y fue cuando Augustus giró y capturó su boca en un beso hambriento, el sabor del vino que bebieran en la cena persistía en las dos bocas, dejando el beso más dulce. Augustus retrocedió algunos pasos, y luego estaban cerca de la cama, el castaño dejó su mano bajar libremente hasta que pudo agarrar la dureza que Lucius ya tenía entre sus piernas. El rubio vio como su nuevo amante se sentaba en la cama y sin una pizca de vergüenza el hombre desató los cordones de sus pantalones y sacó su miembro, dándose tiempo para admirar la carne dura antes de jugar. Lucius gimió cuando Augustus sacó su lengua para lamerlo por toda su extensión, el castaño parecía muy interesado en provocar al rubio, porque se concentró en lamer la punta roja e hinchada de su pene sin la menor ceremonia. Cuando su amante se cansó de jugar y tragó toda su extensión, Lucius gruñó de placer, hace mucho que no se sentía así de caliente. Augustus dejó sus manos acariciaran los muslos fuertes de Lucius, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que demoró un rato en percibir como Lucius se quedó inmóvil, pero cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás con brusquedad se sintió ofendido y enfurecido a la vez.

- Eso no fue elegante o encantador. - Dijo, de mala manera.

- Es Draco... algo pasó con mi hijo. - Lucius decía rápidamente, recogiendo sus ropas. - Las protecciones de la mansión están perfectas, no sé cómo eso es posible.

Augustus estaba a punto de empezar a calmar al rubio, pero el mismo sintió su anillo familiar temblar fuertemente.

- ¡Daphne! ¡Algo le pasa a Daphne!

Lucius ya con su capa y bastón en las manos lo miró sorprendido.

- Tengo un hechizo de rastreo en las chicas. ¿Y tú?

- Yo tengo más que un hechizo para rastreo y monitoreo. - Lucius dijo, enojado, él salía por una noche y algo malo pasaba, no debería haber dejado a su hijo solito.

Sin esperar por Augustus, puso la varita en su anillo y dijo las palabras que lo llevarían donde estuviera Draco. El rubio se vio fuera del Hospital San Mungo, el hospital tenía prohibida la entrada a las personas con la Marca Tenebrosa. Con su máscara de fiereza y arrogancia puesta en la cara, él se dirigió a la recepción, y la joven que allí estaba lo miraba con miedo.

- Mi hijo, Draco Malfoy está aquí... ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

- Yo... yo... no sé... yo...

- Deja de tartamudear y dime dónde está mi hijo. – Ordenó Lucius.

- Por Merlín, Lucius. Deja a la chica respirar. - Augustus dijo, a su lado. - Entonces, querida, al parecer nuestros hijos están en este hospital, pero no sabemos dónde ni por qué. ¿Nos ayudaría?

Lucius rodó los ojos, pero la chica se puso más calmada y dijo que había varios jóvenes en la sala de emergencias porque hubo un ataque a una discoteca de sangre pura. Por la gran cantidad de heridos no sabían aún quiénes estaban en el hospital. Lucius no terminó de oír lo que dijo la chica, se fue directo a emergencias, podía oír los gritos de los jóvenes heridos y cuando vio el pelo rubio de su hijo corrió hasta él, sólo para tener la varita de Harry Potter apuntada hacía su pecho.

- Llega muy rápidamente, señor Malfoy. Nosotros mismos llegamos hace unos minutos. ¿Cómo ha sabido del ataque? ¿Acaso está involucrado?

- ¿Necesito mi abogado? - El rubio preguntó, con voz helada. - No sé acerca del ataque, Auror Potter, vine porque sentí los hechizos de conexión con mi hijo perturbados, pero que tonto soy... No puede saber cómo los padres del Mundo Mágico cuidan a sus hijos.

Augustus vio al chico-que-vivió ponerse rojo y agarrar más fuertemente su varita. Lucius estaba a un paso de ser hechizado por el héroe del Mundo Mágico, y eso era algo que no le interesaba para nada.

- Por favor, sean un poco más civilizados, ¿quieren? Esto es el área de emergencia de un hospital. - Él dijo duramente, Potter se quedó avergonzado, pero Lucius sólo le dio una mirada molesta. - Lucius no hizo nada, estuvo conmigo toda la noche, puede comprobar en el restaurante donde cenamos, y si realmente piensa que él haría daño a su hijo, puedes comprobar en el hotel de donde salimos juntos después de sentir los hechizos.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse, la presencia de Lucius Malfoy siempre lograba sacarle de quicio. El moreno se dijo a sí mismo que debería hacer como si no existiera y salió del camino del hombre, que ni lo miró cuando vio a su hijo tendido cerca de él. Draco estaba acostado, muy concentrado en no gritar por el dolor para poner atención en su padre y Potter. Él había bebido una versión de la poción crece huesos, una que sacaba los huesos antes de hacerles crecer nuevamente, sus piernas se habían quedado hechas polvo, pero él tenía suerte, (las) lesiones en la espina eran mucho más serias de asistir.

- Draco, hijo, ¿qué diablos te ha pasado?

- Greyback. - El rubio menor dijo francamente, sus dedos blancos cuando una ola de dolor viajó por su cuerpo.

- ¡Aquél hijo de una perra! Él... ¿él te mordió? - Lucius preguntó, con miedo de la respuesta.

El rubio mayor oyó a Potter bufando detrás de él, pero lo ignoró.

- No, nada así. La discoteca explotó, una columna cayó en mis piernas, pero él estaba allí, fue por mí.

- No deberías salir de casa sin decirme.

- No estaba planeado. - Dijo Draco, conteniéndose para no hacer un puchero. Y gimió cuando su pierna derecha se calentó del dolor.

- ¿Dónde están los necios que se llaman medimagos? - Lucius prácticamente rugió, sacando unos mechones de la frente sudada de su hijo.

- Su hijo ya fue atendido. - Dijo el medimago que acompañaba a Draco desde la discoteca. - Y esta es una área de tratamiento, no puede quedarse, señor Malfoy.

- Quiero saber por qué mi hijo no tomó nada para el dolor.

- Padre...

- Cállate, Draco. - Ordenó a su hijo. - Por supuesto el doctor aquí sabe que el Consejo de Medimagia considera muy grave cuando un medimago se "olvida" de algo tan simple como que una lesión tan grande precisa de las dos pociones juntas, para los huesos y para el dolor. Y el Consejo no se queda en Inglaterra, así que...

El medimago sabía lo que Lucius quería decir, el Consejo estaba en Suiza, a los viejos no les hizo gracia cuando el hospital intentó prohibir el acceso de los Mortífagos. Por eso, con una mirada llena de desprecio cogió la poción e iba a darle una dosis a Draco, pero Lucius fue más rápido.

- No le importa que haga unos test, ¿verdad? - Preguntó el rubio ya realizando unos hechizos para detectar venenos.

Harry vio la escena con cara perpleja.

- Ahora que ya sabe que no trato de matar a su precioso heredero, debe salir. Las políticas del hospital impiden que los familiares se queden en emergencia... ¿sale sólo o llamo a seguridad?

Lucius reprimió las ganas de hechizar al hombre, miró a su hijo y lo vio más calmado.

- Si así es, me lo llevo a la casa.

- Lo siento, pero el paciente no puede moverse. Dudo que quiera un heredero con la pierna defectuosa.

Lucius apretó tanto su bastón que Harry pensó que se iba a romper, pero Malfoy lanzó una mirada a su hijo y luego salió.

- Malditos Mortífagos, deberían estar en la cárcel pudriéndose. - El medimago dijo, con rencor.

Harry guardó su opinión personal, y se puso al lado de Draco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó el rubio, de mala manera.

El Auror sonrió. Tenía una hipótesis acerca de Malfoy desde el colegio, la tensión del rubio sólo aumentaba sus sospechas. Harry se acercó más, y Draco sostuvo el aliento.

- Estoy aquí porque hay Mortífagos malos detrás tuyo, rubito. No queremos que Greyback vuelva y avergüence tu linaje volviéndote un hombre lobo, ¿queremos verdad? - Harry pinchó.

- ¡No me llames rubito, maldito cararajada!

- ¿Por qué no? Eres rubio y pequeño.

- ¡No soy pequeño! No todos tenemos que volvernos gordos y grandotes.

Harry sonrió con malicia y dio unos golpecitos en su pecho.

- Yo aquí no tengo ni pizca de grasa, son músculos, cualquier día te invito a verme en los baños.

Draco se puso rojo hasta las orejas, ese no era el Potter al que estaba acostumbrado. Aprovechando la confusión del chico, Harry se acercó aún más, podía sentir el perfume de los cabellos rubios, el aroma dulce era más fuerte que el humo, pijo hasta después de explosiones, Harry pensó, sonriendo. El moreno dio un mordisco en la oreja de Draco, haciendo que el rubio casi brincara, si no fuera por el dolor en las piernas.

- ¿Papá sabe de tus sucios secretitos?

- ¡No tengo sucios secretos, y vete, no tengo nada para hablar contigo!

Harry sonrió nuevamente.

- Yo sé tú secreto, pero duerme tranquilo, soy de aquellos que cuida lo que tiene.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, quedándose con cara de niño asustado en la opinión de Harry, que sólo negó con la cabeza y fue hablar con John, su compañero, que señalaba para que lo ayudara con los documentos.

X~x~X

Lucius salió de emergencias, pero se sentó en una silla incómoda en el salón del hospital. Su figura imponente y arrogante no terminaba de encajar en el ambiente, y él no estaba de ánimos para ignorar las miradas feas que recibía, miraba de vuelta fijamente hasta que la persona desviara la vista de sus ojos helados o se fuera. Vio a Augustus y a su hija saliendo de emergencias, la chica tenía una fea quemadura en el brazo y varios rasguños.

- ¿Cómo está Draco?

- No puede moverse aún, lo esperaré. Y usted niña, ¿está bien?

Daphne estaba avergonzada delante de la mirada fría de Lucius.

- Sí, señor Malfoy. Cuando la primera explosión ocurrió Theo lanzó un protego alrededor de mí. - Dejó de hablar un momento, con cara apenada. - Realmente siento que Draco se haya lastimado, sólo quería que saliera un poco.

- No es culpa suya que los tontos del Ministerio aún no tengan apresados a todos los Mortífagos peligrosos. - Dijo el rubio. - Por si acaso, ¿Theo es Theodore Nott?

- Sí, es el dueño de la discoteca. Está en el quirófano. - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos castaños.

- Me la llevo antes que se ponga más nerviosa, y después voy detrás de Cavan McDougal.

Había un brillo feroz en los ojos del hombre, el Jefe de los Aurores iba a conocer la ira de Augustus cuando sus hijitas estaban en medio, y eso nunca era algo bonito de ver, y la idea hizo salir una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Lucius.

- Voy a quedarme hasta que Draco salga.

- No corre peligro, Potter está con él.

- Ese es justamente el peligro. - Dijo Lucius, bajito.

Augustus no entendió, pero no quería alargar el tema, quería dejar a Daphne en casa, y en el fondo, si fuera Lucius tampoco saldría del lado de su hijo.

X~x~X

Cuando Harry y John ya habían terminado con los documentos, la madrugaba ya estaba cerca. Mientras interrogaba a las personas, Harry no dejaba de mirar al rubio a menudo. Draco se había se quedado dormido, por eso no oyó cuando el medimago pasó a verle las piernas y dijo con una alegría enferma que llevaría un tiempo hasta que el rubio se pusiera totalmente bien. En ese momento Harry tuvo que aguantar las ganas de hacer una mueca como las de Snape. Ginny odiaba cuando las hacía, decía que era mala influencia del profesor.

- Finalmente se acabó, pero no quiero pensar en lo que vamos a escuchar cuando lleguemos a la Central. Cavan va tener cachorritos por lo de Greyback. - Dijo John, con cara molesta.

Harry sacudió los hombros, el Jefe no le daba miedo.

- Claro, eres el chico-que-vivió-y-venció, el Jefe no te preocupa. - John dijo, rodando los ojos.

Los profesores especiales de Harry lo hicieron conformarse con la fama y sus repercusiones.

- Ni Voldemort me hizo temblar, los gritos del Jefe no lo harán tampoco, más me preocupaba Snape en la escuela, él sí sabe intimidar a las personas.

John rió.

- No me digas... si Snape fuera el Jefe de los Aurores la guerra ni hubiera empezado. - John dijo. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Puedes irte, yo tengo una cosita que hacer antes.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Así que John se fue, Harry vio que sólo se habían quedado los heridos y dos enfermeras, que no estaban cerca del rubio.

- Rubito, ¿estás despierto? - Preguntó, pinchándole las costillas.

Draco abrió los ojos, que brillaban molestos.

- Oye Potter, esto es un hospital, se supone que dejes a los enfermos en paz.

- Claro, pero quiero que te quedes despierto. Ya me voy y luego el medimago te deja salir, pensé que no ibas a querer quedarte más tiempo...

El rubio se preguntó si la gentileza que veía en los ojos verdes era imaginación suya.

- ... y quería decirte algo. Pasé horas hablando con las personas y descubrí que nadie vio nada acerca del ataque porque estaban más interesados en ver el baile más sexy de todos los tiempos entre tú y Zabini, que prácticamente se estaban comiendo en la pista...

Draco alzó una ceja.

- A mí no me gustó eso. No me gusta dividir y no quiero a Zabini toqueteando lo que es mío por derecho.

- Estás loco, Potty. No soy tuyo. - Draco dijo duramente.

Harry se acercó, el dedo índice en los labios regordetes del rubio.

- Soy el heredero de los Black, mi padrino así lo quiso. Sé de varios secretos de tu familia. Ahora mismo puedo sentir la magia entre nosotros, tu esencia me llama, me provoca... es casi demasiado para resistir. Pero puedo resistir al Imperius, puedo lidiar con tus trucos.

Draco se había se quedado de piedra, ni respiraba para no sentir el aroma de Potter, pero podía sentir el aliento caliente del moreno tocando su piel. Si no fuera por los años bajo la rígida educación de sus padres ya se hubiera rebajado e implorado por un beso. Pero era un Malfoy, su orgullo antes que todo.

- Imagínate rubito en el gran problema que estarías si decido que deseo lo que tanto quieres darme.

- Quiero darte con un crucio en el trasero. - Draco dijo tercamente.

- El trasero que va a sufrir por aquí es el tuyo.

Draco iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar. Sin pudor alguno bajó sus labios hasta la boca del rubio, la suavidad era una invitación para que su lengua probar a el sabor de Draco. Su gusto era aún mejor que el perfume, una mistura de té fuerte y especias. Harry estaba dispuesto a continuar aprovechándose de la boca del otro, pero una de las enfermeras se movió y terminó con la magia del momento. Harry cortó el beso, y miró a Draco, que respiraba rápidamente y lo miraba asustado.

- No me puedo creer que me la pongas dura con un beso, me imagino que puedes hacer si te esfuerzas. - Harry dijo con cara pervertida.

- ¡Maldito Gryffindor de los siete infiernos! ¡Voy a matarte! - Draco gritó, intentando pararse.

- Señor Potter, ¿el paciente le está incomodando? No sé por qué aceptan ese tipo de gente en el hospital.

Harry rodó los ojos.

- No fue nada, está molesto porque lo desperté. Ya es hora de irse, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de buscar a su medimago? - Pidió con una sonrisa sensual.

- ¡Claro! - La mujer dijo, colorada.

Así que ella salió, Harry volvió a mirar el rubio.

- ¿Me queda bien manipular a la gente? - Preguntó Harry, después de dar una sonrisa coqueta para Draco.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Potter? ¿Acaso tu pelirroja no te abre las piernas y ahora quieres un pedazo de mí?

- Ay, que molesto, antes eras mejor provocándome. Esto no va bien, creía que ibas a seducirme. ¿No sientes ganas de robarme de mi novia y tenerme sólo para ti?

Draco iba a sacar los ojos maliciosos del Auror con las uñas, pero el medimago llegó. Potter se fue después de mandarle un besito por el aire.

Harry aún tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara cuando pasó cerca de Lucius.

- Su hijo ya puede salir. - Dijo sin dejar de caminar y prácticamente gritando.

El moreno rió cuando Lucius hizo una mueca por su falta de educación. Se apareció en casa, y después de bañarse y pensar mejor en todo lo que hizo con Draco sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero no mucho, lo que había hecho con Draco no era nada si pensaba en todas las putadas que el rubio le había hecho. Harry era un Gryffindor, pero también no era un santo, y la venganza podía gustarle, claro que no mucho, no le gustaba cuando el rubio se quedaba apenado, prefería el brillo de rabia o deseo en los ojos grises. Y pensaba conseguir todo eso muy pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Que Harry Potter odiaba levantarse temprano, todo el Mundo Mágico lo sabía, pero lo que muchas personas no sabían era que la guerra y su entrenamiento le habían dejado el hábito de estar siempre alerta. Por eso, el agarró el brazo que intentaba tocarlo y giró a la persona hasta tenerla acostada en la cama con la varita en su cuello.

- ¡Ay Harry, me haces daño! Que falta de modales.

Harry rió. Hermione Granger era una de las pocas personas que podían entrar en su casa sin su permiso. La chica se frotó el brazo donde Harry la apretó, pero no iba a hacer un escándalo.

- Perdón, Mione. Es sólo la fuerza del hábito. - Dijo el moreno avergonzado.

- No hay cuidado, pero creo que es chistoso. Tus compañeros de habitación en Hogwarts no creerían la facilidad con que te despiertas estos días.

Harry sonrió y salió de la cama, su pelo iba en varias direcciones.

- ¡Harry James Potter! Ponte algo de ropa, maldito exhibicionista. - Hermione gritó.

- Pero Mione, no es como si nunca me hubieras visto así. - El provocó antes de correr y esconderse en el baño.

- Muy chistoso, Harry. Quiero verte reír cuando yo le diga a Ron que intentaste seducirme... en pelotas.

- ¡Ay, no es para tanto! No necesitas ponerte así. - Harry pidió, los celos de Ron eran legendarios y el hombre era muy grande, sus golpes dolían.

Hermione rió.

- Voy hacerte algo de comer.

Harry intentó agradecer, pero estaba cepillándose los dientes. Cuando bajó, ya con ropa y con el pelo más ordenado. Hermione tenía té y tostadas.

- Tu queso está podrido, tu leche ya pasó y no sé si quiero saber que es la cosa naranja que hay allí.

- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo para irme de compras. - Dijo cogiendo la taza de té.

Hermione soltó un bufido, y empezó a trenzar su pelo.

- Entonces, ¿viniste a ver si estoy entero después de mi primer día en el trabajo?

- No me vengas con esa, sé que éste no es tu primer trabajo para el Ministro. Aún no sé qué pensar de las ideas de Shacklebolt sobre tu educación.

- ¿Él sabe que estás molesta con él? Si hasta por el apellido lo llamas.

- Ay no, eso es para que las personas dejen de decir que me apoya por nuestra relación personal. Sólo porque es mi amigo no quiere decir que me da privilegios.

- Claro que no, el Ministerio no hace esas cosas. - Harry dijo con acritud.

- A veces pienso que Ginny está en lo correcto y que se te están pegando las manías del profesor Snape. Y la mala actitud también.

- No voy a discutir nuevamente el tema, déjalo Mione. Ya me basta con Ginny. No puedo esperar para que los malditos juegos terminen.

La castaña sonrió.

- La echas de menos.

Harry hizo una mueca.

- Si ella cree que voy a olvidar nuestra discusión sólo porque se fue de gira está muy errada.

Hermione parecía confusa.

- ¿Qué pasó? Ella parecía normal cuando nos despedimos en La Madriguera.

- Dije que quería cortar lo nuestro y se puso histérica. Dijo que todos estaban esperando el matrimonio, que no podía hacerle eso...

- Ustedes tienen que dejar de actuar como niños. Seguro que se entienden cuando ella vuelva.

- El asunto, Hermione, es que no quiero entenderme. Quiero acabar con el noviazgo.

Hermione ya había visto las peleas de los dos amigos antes, pero Harry estaba muy calmo y decidido esta vez.

- No seas apresurado, son años juntos, seguro que...

- ¡No, Mione! No estoy apresurando las cosas, estoy harto de que Ginny no me oiga. Hace lo mismo que tú haces ahora, me escucha y luego trata de hacerme ver que soy un tonto que no sabe qué quiere, pero si lo sé. No la quiero.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

- Estamos juntos hace años, reconozco que me dejé llevar, pero de ninguna manera me caso en estas circunstancias.

- Entendí, leí el Profeta hoy y si estás preocupado por los Mortífagos que aún no fueron...

- Hermione, ya está. No sé por qué aún intento explicarte lo que siento en relación a Ginny. Ni tú ni nadie entiende que esa relación está más acabada que la reputación de los Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó confusa con el ejemplo de su amigo, pero dejó el noviazgo con Ginny para otro momento. Tenía cosas más importantes para hablar.

- Entonces, ¿es verdad que tú y Lucius Malfoy pelearon a puño limpio en San Mungo? - Ella preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Claro, porque Lucius Malfoy es del tipo que entra en una pelea a lo muggle. - Harry dijo, sonriendo. - Sólo cambiamos nuestros insultos de siempre.

- Bueno, porque con ese ataque no queremos que las personas piensen que el Ministerio y tú aprueban los ataques contra sangrepuras. Algunos de los miembros del Wizengamot están muy molestos, la discoteca es el sitio donde van sus hijos y nietos. ¿Cómo están en la investigación?

- Ay, no puedo darte detalles de la investigación Granger, eso sería tratamiento especial, y sabemos que eso no ocurre en el Ministerio.

Riendo, la chica tiró un trozo de tostada en la cara del moreno.

- Bien, chisme no es investigación. En el Ministerio dicen que Lucius Malfoy llegó con Augustus Greengrass, que los dos estaban cenando antes del ataque. No entiendo por qué Grrengrass iba a salir con Malfoy, el hombre tiene buena reputación y no es un político conservador. Tenía esperanzas de conseguir su voto para la reforma educacional... no sé por qué él iba a tirar su reputación a la basura por una cena con Lucius Malfoy.

- No que yo sea un fan de Lucius Malfoy, pero Mione, hasta tú puedes ver que el rubio vale más que una cena.

La chica parpadeó, confusa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por el dinero? Greengrass también lo tiene...

- No tonta, quiero decir que Greengrass desea a Lucius Malfoy en su cama, y eso vale más que una cena y como no es un político, una follada con el rubio más arrogante del mundo puede valer más que la reputación.

Hermione se puso roja.

- Vamos, ya vives en el Mundo Mágico desde hace mucho, los gays no deberían sorprenderte.

- No es la homosexualidad, es sólo que no me cuadra cómo pueden ser tan liberales en eso, cuando aún pueden hacer gestos de puro asco cuando ven a un sangrepura con un mestizo o nacido muggle.

- Cada sociedad tiene prejuicio con aquello que no conoce. Para algunos muggles es el color de la piel, la sexualidad... para los magos es su sangre. Pero no todos los magos son tontos arrogantes y llenos de basura como los Malfoy.

- Ya estás hablando de ellos nuevamente. Aún me acuerdo de te quedabas encerrado en la biblioteca por semanas, leías algo y te ponías a murmurar alguna cosa acerca de los Malfoy

- Que exagerada, fueron sólo algunos días.

- Lo que sea, tengo una reunión con el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, quiero saber qué hacen para cambiar las leyes contra los hombre lobo.

- Ya tan ocupada... cuando seas Ministra no sé cómo será.

- No seas tonto. - Dijo colorada. - Compra algo de comida y no seas hechizado.

Harry prometió cuidarse luego que ganó un besito en la frente. Después de terminar el té y las tostadas, el Auror aún se sentía hambriento, pero hizo sus ejercicios de la mañana antes de ducharse y salir a la calle. Compró unos pastelitos muggles y sonreía cuando Severus Snape abrió la puerta de su casa.

- No es necesario que mantengas el dedo en el timbre, Potter.

- Pero si no lo hago no tendrás de qué reclamar. Mira lo que compré para adulzar su endulzar tu día. - Harry dijo enseñándole el paquete de la panadería.

- Créeme, Potter, ni todos los panecitos dulces del mundo pueden endulzar mi humor cuando tengo el azar de tenerte de visita.

- ¡Ay, así me siento herido! Vine para buscar algo de comprensión... Ayer dejé huir a Greyback

- Si fuera tu jefe ya estarías en la calle. Un héroe que falla, no mereces la fama que tienes.

- No quiero que dejen de pedirme firmas en las escobas o que las chicas dejen de pedirme hijos. - Harry dijo, con la mano en el corazón, con cara de tristeza.

Severus rodó los ojos.

- Ahora eres el próximo Lockhart, si continuas así también vas a terminar en San Mungo, pero con una maldición mía.

- Hoy no es mi día, eres el segundo que me amenaza... pero bueno, ya tienes los dulces, puedo empezar a suplicar. Necesito ayuda con Greyback.

- No me digas. – Severus dijo, rodando los ojos.

- Vamos, no seas malo. Soy el único en el Ministerio que tiene los cojones para pedirte un favor, no me dejes avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué yo debería de preocuparme por Greyback?

- Porque él puede comerme, pero si mi salud no es importante...

Harry sonrió cuando el profesor rodó los ojos nuevamente e hizo un gesto nada educado.

- ... pienso que Draco Malfoy sería un buen motivo. Greyback está detrás de él.

- No seas tonto, Greyback no puede vencer a Lucius Malfoy, Draco tiene a su padre para protegerle las espaldas.

- Lucius Malfoy no está siempre cerca de su hijo, ayer no estaba... y saliendo con Augustus Greengrass pienso que Luc va a tener poco tiempo para su hijo, si yo fuera Greengrass ataría al hombre a mi cama y lo mantendría desnudo y amordazado.

Harry ni había terminado de hablar cuando sintió la varita de Severus en su cuello. El Auror se maldigo por haberse distraído.

- Y ahora, ¿qué hice yo? Ni hablé mal de tu casa, ni nada. - Harry preguntó, bromeando, los ojos de Severus dejaron de brillar de rabia para adquirir algo de diversión.

- Entonces eres un vago que cualquiera puede atacar y encima babeas por Lucius Malfoy. - Severus dijo, dejando que Harry se alejara con una cara de indignación.

- ¡No babeo por el viejo! Puedo admirar la habilidad que tuvo para engendrar un hijo tan apetitoso, pero no me gusta.

- ¡Oye! Es de mi ahijado de quién estás hablando, Potter. - Severus gruñó, sacando su varita nuevamente.

- Oye, deja la mala leche, el rubito es apetitoso, un verdadero bomboncito, no puedes negarlo.

- Deja a mi ahijado en paz y ve detrás de tu Weasley... Ya que pareces tan interesado en las varitas puedes intentar con cualquiera de los cinco hermanos, pero no con mi ahijado.

- Ah, no gracias. Un Weasley por vida, nadie puede sobrevivir a más que eso.

- ¿Entonces vas a abandonar a la chica tan cerca del altar? - Snape pinchó.

- Pero no hables eso ni de broma. Nunca estuvimos cerca del altar. ¿Por qué todos actúan como si yo fuera el malo de la película? No soy yo el que se pasea por todas las camas que puede.

- El-chico-que-vivió-venció-y-fue-traicionado... suena bien.

- ¡Claro! ¡Vamos a publicarlo en el Profeta, Niño de Cuernos de Oro!

Severus hizo un pequeño mohín.

- Me gustaba más cuando te ponías nervioso y querías freírme a hechizos. – Severus dijo, haciendo cara de pena.

- Soy un chico maduro ahora. – Harry dijo, con orgullo.

- Al que le gustan los rubios platinos.

- Un poco, pero no sé voy a solucionar eso con Ginny, no puede decirle de las traiciones a nadie... Molly podría tener un gran disgusto.

- Sólo un tonto león pensaría en la reputación de la chica que le pisotea el corazón.

- Creo que me preocupo justamente porque no tuve un atisbo de celos cuando lo supe... no soy el mejor novio del mundo. Mis peleas con Malfoy son más interesantes y estimulantes que cualquier cosa que haga Ginny.

Severus pensó si debería meterse en ese lío para el bien de Draco y decir todo al héroe, pero el más joven soltó un gemido lastimero.

- Me llaman en la Central. Cavan me va a gritar un montón por la cosa con Greyback. Te envío las declaraciones más tarde, así puedes ayudarnos.

- ¡Yo nunca dije que lo iba a hacer!

- Deja de fregar, sabes que lo harás porque no quieres que tu rubio ahijado termine como golosina de hombre lobo.

Severus vio al Auror salir en silencio y se quedó pensando en los Malfoy. Estaba esperando un tiempo para que los dos rubios mimados e insufribles se calmaran, pero con Greyback en la escena, la cosa cambiaba. Era tiempo de volver.

X~x~X

Draco se acostó satisfecho en su cama. Después de salir del infierno que se hacía llamar hospital, su padre lo llevó a casa, donde lo ayudó a bañarse y lo acostó como cuando era niño.

- Así que estés recuperado vamos a hablar acerca de esa idea loca de salir sin avisarme.

- No tengo diez años.

- Pero aún eres mi hijo. - Lucius dijo, con una botellita en las manos. - Aquí, es una poción para dormirse, así vas a estar acostado mientras tus piernas terminan de curarse.

Draco hizo un puchero.

- No me gusta el sabor.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy... no estoy bromeando. – Lucius dijo con la voz que usaba cuando Draco era niño y hacía un berrinche.

Draco bebió la poción, pero sabia asqueroso. Él se quedó dormido poco después de pensar tristemente que su padrino hacia pociones con sabor de fresa especialmente para él.

Lucius sonrió al ver a su hijo dormido y besó su frente suavemente, no había nadie para saber de ese gesto de mimo. Después de cerrar las ventanas del cuarto, el rubio mayor se fue a su habitación, donde dejó su bastón y varita antes de dirigirse a su baño. La noche anterior no había sido para nada como él había planeado, Lucius pensó mientras se bañaba, estaba pensando en salir para cazar a Greyback él sólo, pero no quería dejar a Draco mientras no estuviera recuperado. Cuando salió del baño, el rubio no se dio al trabajo de ponerse un albornoz, ya que iba a vestirse en el cuarto, por eso sólo usaba una toalla para secarse el pelo, ya había aprendido que usar muchos hechizos para ese fin dañaba los hilos, y un Malfoy no deja su pelo despeinado como un Potter. Cuando dejó el baño un escalofrío subió por su espalda, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en el pecho giró para localizar al invasor. Severus Snape estaba sentado en la butaca cerca de la ventana.

- ¡¿Qué diantres haces en mi casa, Snape?! - Gritó el rubio.

- Vine a verte, claro está. Aunque no esperaba una recepción tan animada.

Lucius podía sentir la mirada deseosa del moreno viajando por su cuerpo desnudo, pero no iba a dejarse hacer tan fácilmente. Él se podía controlar, se dijo a sí mismo. Trató de alcanzar algo para vestirse en el closet, pero las puertas se cerraron gracias a la varita de Severus.

- Ni lo pienses. Sabes cómo me gusta mirar.

El rubio hizo un sonido de desprecio cuando vio que su propia varita también bailaba entre los dedos de Severus.

- No sé por qué viniste, Snape, pero hace tiempo que tu bienvenida en esta casa cesó. No queremos un traidor aquí, vete alimaña.

Severus podía evitar mostrar emociones en la cara, pero las palabras de Lucius aún hacían daño. Cuando vio que el moreno no movió un musculo para salir, Lucius cogió su peine y se sentó frente al espejo. Severus sintió un tirón de deseo al ver los dedos delicados del rubio jugando con los hilos de oro de su pelo.

- ¿Por qué aún te quedas? Es molesto que estés babeando.

- Si estuvieras tan molesto de mi presencia ya habrías alterado las protecciones de la mansión para no darme paso. - Dijo Severus.

- ¡No seas presuntuoso, Snape! - Gritó Lucius. - Sabes perfectamente que un cambio de ese porte lleva mucha magia de la casa y deja las protecciones bajas por unas horas. Ese es un lujo que no puedo darme. ¡Mientras algunos reciben premios, otros tienen que huir de la muchedumbre loca por sangre y tratar de proteger a la familia!

Severus casi dejó que sus remordimientos aparecieran en su cara, pero se controló, eran los dos demasiado Slytherin para que pedidos llorosos de perdón hicieran efecto. Así que cedió a otro sentimiento que sí podía llevarlos a algún entendimiento, la ira que sentía por el trato que tenía.

- ¡¿Proteger a la familia, dices?! Fuiste tú el que pusiste a tu familia en peligro cuando te arrodillaste frente al maldito loco. ¡Y por lo que supe, estabas más interesado en follar a Greengrass que en la seguridad de tu hijo, que mira por donde, fue atacado por el maldito Greyback!

A Lucius no le hizo gracia oír esa acusación injusta, y como no tenía su varita para cruciar al imbécil, tuvo que hacer lo impensable para tan noble y aristocrática figura que era, tiró el peine que tenía en las manos con toda la fuerza en dirección al Pocionista, que sorprendido, no pudo moverse y recibió el golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Tú, maldito traidor de los infiernos! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no me preocupo con la seguridad de mi hijo?! Tú también fuiste de los que se arrodillaron para el loco, y si me recuerdo bien, me dijiste del peligro de no atender cuando llamaba. Voy a hacer que los elfos te echen, y...

- ¡No te atrevas! Estoy aquí porque tenemos un problema mayor que nuestra pelea. Greyback está vivo, Lucius, y probablemente no está sólo. El maldito escapó de Potter... - Severus ignoró la mueca de desprecio del rubio al oír el nombre del héroe. - Si hay muchos de ellos y están trabajando en conjunto, van detrás de venganza, y la única cosa que te puede herir es perder a Draco.

Lucius se tragó las ganas de llamar a los elfos y mandarlos tirar a Snape a un pantano. Vio como el hombre se levantó, Severus aún usaba el negro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero como no necesitaba asustar alumnos, o jugar al espía feo y sin vanidad, ya no usaba túnicas cerradas, más bien algo liviano y que marcaba su cuerpo fuerte. Su pelo ya no estaba feo, las pociones para dejarlo de nuevo brillante y lacio funcionaban muy bien, y traía la melena negra atada en una coleta baja. Lucius no se movió cuando el moreno dejó su mano enredarse en su pelo, primero fue una caricia en los hilos suaves, pero luego el dolor de un férreo agarre se hizo presente, pero el rubio no gimió, mantuvo el rostro sereno. Severus en pie tenía ventaja, obligó al rubio a levantar el rostro y estirar el cuerpo, quedándose inclinado. Severus aprovechó el cuello expuesto del rubio y encajó su rostro justo allí, donde podía sentir el perfume tan característico del rubio. Con la nariz pegada en la piel caliente del hombre, el espía preguntó con voz helada:

- ¿Él te tocó? ¿Dejaste que otro tocara lo que es mío?

Lucius no podía negarse a sí mismo que se sentía halagado y poderoso por hacer que Severus Snape, el mayor espía de la historia, un hombre que sabía esconder sus sentimientos e intenciones, tuviera un ataque de celos. Era un error, después de todo, el moreno estaba lidiando con un amante Slytherin enojado y para colmo, era un Malfoy.

- ¿A cuál de ellos te refieres? Augustus fue el más reciente, y sí, me tocó. Y besó, y me hizo gemir como una puta barata mientras me follaba hasta el cansancio.

Severus gruñó, incapaz de decir algo por el odio que sintió con las palabras del rubio. Mordió sin piedad la piel blanca del cuello de Lucius hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, lamió cada gota y chupó, marcando la piel. Su deseo era dejar su marca allí, que ningún otro se atreviera a tocar lo que era de él. Lucius gimió al sentir la lengua caliente y aterciopelada provocándolo, el dolor cambiando al deseo, el rubio sabía cuán peligroso era provocar a Severus, pero era igualmente delicioso también, y que el Pocionista perdiera el control era su venganza, su antiguo amante nunca se perdonaba cuando le hacía daño. Y lo que Lucius más deseaba en aquel momento era que el traidor sintiera el dolor que él mismo sentía desde la batalla.

- Ay, no sé si puedo satisfacerte hoy, Snape. No te olvides que necesito un tiempo para recuperarme, Augustus se ve muy razonable, pero me dejó hecho polvo ayer. - Lucius dijo, con una cara de pesar muy falsa.

Severus sabía que era provocación, pero no podía dejar de sentir que la sangre le hervía al oír tal cosa. Siempre intentaba mantener su posesividad y celos bajo control porque odiaba sentirse igual a su padre que no podía dejar a su madre siquiera salir de casa, pero oír que el rubio había pasado la noche regalando a otro hombre lo que era suyo lo volvía loco. El Pocionista aumentó la fuerza con la que aseguraba el pelo largo del rubio, se puso perversamente contento cuando Lucius aceleró la respiración y se quedó como tabla, lo hizo levantarse y lo tiró en la cama.

- Creo que te olvidaste cómo es ser follado de verdad, Lucius. Pero te voy a ayudar con tu memoria. Sé una buena puta y ábreme las piernas.

El fuego que Lucius vio en los ojos del moreno era tan lujurioso que lo hizo temblar. La voz de Severus era un pecado por ser tan excitante, el hombre era puro poder cuando dejaba su gusto por la dominación salir a flote, y era eso lo que el rubio deseaba. Lucius hizo un puchero teatral mientras abría las piernas sin pizca de vergüenza.

- Sólo tengo amantes malos, todos me llaman de nombres feos sólo porque quieren maltratarme. Ayer Augustus hizo lo mismo, ¿también vas a obligarme a chuparla antes de follarme?

Lucius no esperaba que el control de Severus se fuera tan rápido, pero el bofetón que giró su cara le hizo sentir más satisfacción que dolor, después de todo, Severus nunca le pegaba demasiado fuerte.

- Sin más juegos, Lucius, a ti te gusta duro y fuerte, ¿verdad? Pues eso es lo que tendrás.

Lucius no podía negar que su parte masoquista maulló de placer cuando las manos fuertes y ásperas del otro apretaron sus muslos, probablemente dejando marcas, y obligándolo a abrir aun más las piernas, dejándolo totalmente expuesto. Su miembro ya excitado estaba al alcance de los ojos y de la boca de Severus, que sin aviso engulló aquel pesado, duro y pulsante trozo de carne. El rubio gimió cuando el hombre empezó a chuparlo vigorosamente, haciéndolo quedarse aún más rígido, podía sentir el placer creciendo, olas de deseo y lujuria viajando por su cuerpo. Cuando Severus dejó a su erección con un sonido de succión escandalosamente alto y decadente, su miembro brillaba y pulsaba, listo para más. Con una mirada satisfecha, Severus vio como Lucius respiraba rápido, su cuerpo desnudo tenía una camada fina de sudor haciendo a la piel muy blanca brillar suavemente.

- Sabes que voy a castigarte, ¿verdad? Voy a dejarte verdaderamente hecho polvo, dudo que un flojo como Greengrass supiera como follarte adecuadamente. Eres una puta, Lucius, y te encanta ser así.

Sin dar mucho tiempo al rubio para protestar o algo así, Severus murmuró el hechizo que ató las manos del rubio en la cama, y con un simple accio el látigo de cuero vino a sus manos. El objeto hizo a Lucius temblar de anticipación, principalmente cuando el moreno deslizó las correas heladas en su pecho, a Severus siempre le gustó ese látigo en particular, tenía varias tiras de cuero, que picaban como el infierno, Lucius se acordó cuando el primer golpe hizo que las puntas de cuero fuesen directamente a sus pezones. El rubio no tuvo tiempo ni de aprovechar el dulce escozor de los golpes ya que Severus pasó a golpearle entre las piernas, con un brillo de maldad en los ojos. Lucius gritó de sorpresa, e instintivamente cerró un poco las piernas.

- Veo que olvidaste las reglas, no debes, ni puedes cerrar las piernas, siempre debes mantenerlas abiertas para mi placer. - Y para ilustrar sus palabras, otro hechizo ató las piernas de Lucius a la cama, dejándolo indefenso.

El cuerpo de Lucius ardía de deseo, era imposible no gemir o no temblar cuando los golpes del látigo experto de Severus alcanzaban su erección, cuya punta estaba mojada de la semilla que pugnaba por salir. La piel extremadamente sensible se quedó enrojecida y muy caliente al toque, y Lucius casi se puso a lloriquear cuando el Pocionista dejó el látigo para lanzar un hechizo lubricante sobre su erección. Primero, el rubio pensó que después del tiempo alejados el moreno estaría más blando... estaba muy engañado, claro. Con una sonrisa perversa, Severus agarró su miembro y se puso a manosearlo justo como le gustaba: duro y rápido. La mano experta de Severus sabía exactamente cómo apretarlo y estimularlo para dejarlo al borde, pero sin liberación, y las cuerdas lo mantenían sin acción, impedido de siquiera moverse para alcanzar más placer.

Para Severus era difícil ver cómo el rubio lloriqueaba de deseo sin usar la boca para continuar provocándolo, pero eso era un castigo, las mascotas calenturientas que iban con otros no merecían cariño. Con ese pensamiento, Severus continuó moviendo los dedos por la erección resbaladiza y pulsante, cuando vio al rubio cerrar la boca fuertemente, llevó su mano hasta las pelotas de Lucius, que estaban pesadas y endurecidas, apretándolas y amando oír el gemido lastimero del rubio. Murmurando el contra hechizo, Severus liberó a Lucius de las cuerdas.

- ¿Creo que ya quieres suplicar por mí?

- Ni en tus sueños, mestizo traidor. - Lucius gruñó, entre respiros. Mordió los labios para no gritar cuando el insulto resultó en una serie de palmadas en sus muslos, que primero picaron, y luego lo pusieron aún más caliente y sensible.

- Te volviste muy rebelde sin una mano para disciplinarte. Ponte a cuatro patas. Ahora.

Lucius obedeció, no sabía qué esperar exactamente, pero no esperaba la invasión de dos dedos de Severus en su apretada entrada, el rubio no tenía un amante hace mucho más tiempo del que el Pocionista imaginaba. Lucius gimió cuando un hechizo lubricante de los más débiles fue lanzado en su entrada, ya que los dedos de Severus no dejaban de trabajar en su interior de manera especialmente lenta, al Pocionista le gustaba así, lento y profundo. Cuando los dedos del maestro salieron, Lucius imaginó que ahora tendría la polla de Severus en él, se preparó cuando el moreno abrió sus nalgas con las manos, dejándolo aún más expuesto, pero no fue el pene de Severus que violó su entrada, sino el frio material de un dildo, que fue introducido totalmente en él. Lucius lo tomó todo, el rubio giró las caderas para ayudar a acomodar el juguete, tal como a Severus le gustaba que hiciera, el Pocionista decía que Lucius se movía con la pericia de una puta con experiencia. Los juguetes de Severus eran hechizados para obedecer al comando de su varita, así que cuando estuvo firmemente dentro del rubio, el dildo empezó a girar y moverse, follando a Lucius mientras Severus mantenía sus nalgas separadas lo máximo posible para apreciar al espectáculo. El moreno apretaba la carne entre sus manos, observando excitado como el juguete follaba al rubio, que gemía sin pizca de vergüenza. Claro que Severus no iba a negarse el placer de golpear a Lucius con sus manos, cuando la primera palmada cayó en sus nalgas, el rubio casi se atragantó con la respiración. Su piel se puso roja rápidamente, dejando a Severus muy satisfecho, los golpes eran rápidos y hacían con que el rubio contrajera su canal alrededor del juguete, intensificando las sensaciones. Sus piernas no lo sostenían más, y el rubio se dejó caer de bruces en la cama, abandonando la posición a cuatro patas ordenada por Severus, pensó que el moreno dejaría de azotarlo para reñirle, pero los golpes continuaron y Lucius pudo mover las caderas libremente, frotando su furiosa erección en las sábanas satinadas de su cama. No tardó para que las sensaciones lo hicieran venirse con un grito casi animal. El hechizo del dildo disminuía junto con su orgasmo, o sea, que mientras recuperaba la respiración era penetrado lentamente, aumentando el placer que viajaba en olas por su cuerpo. El rubio aún sentía espasmos del orgasmo cuando Severus lo agarró por el pelo y lo hizo arrodillarse en la cama. El Pocionista estaba duro como roca después del espectáculo de Lucius.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de mi diversión. - Severus dijo.

- Eso sólo lo tendrás si realmente me violas, Snape. No voy a dejar que me folles. - Lucius dijo.

- Maldito provocador de los infiernos. - Severus gruñó, las manos en el cuello del rubio, sintiendo la pulsación fuerte.

- No te mereces mi confianza, no te mereces el placer de estar dentro mío y llenarme con tu semilla... nada me garantiza que no vas a herirme o traicionarme nuevamente. - Lucius continuó hablando, su mano apretando la erección de Severus por encima de los pantalones. - Pero como usaste tu boca hoy tan hábilmente, voy a retribuirte el favor.

Severus iba a mandar el rubio al carajo, pero Lucius fue más rápido y abrió sus pantalones, sólo lo suficiente para sacar su gruesa erección, que ya goteaba de deseo. Ningún hombre con sangre en las venas se resistiría tener a Lucius Malfoy entre sus piernas lamiendo la punta de su polla, hasta los heteros no resistirían a una mamada del aristocrata. El rubio paseó la lengua en la punta mojada y roja de su pene y lo engulló con maestría, llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta. Lucius tenía una boca deliciosamente caliente, que recibía los impulsos de Severus tan bien como lo haría su culo, el rubio permitió que Severus usara su boca, podía sentir como el moreno temblaba cada vez que usaba su lengua para provocar la pequeña abertura en la punta de su erección, pero cuando el rubio deslizó su lengua por la gran vena que pulsaba en su pene de la punta hasta la base para después tomar sus pelotas en la boca y lamerlas, Severus no aguantó y se vino sin más aviso, ensuciando el pelo del rubio y parte de su cara. Aún sin poder respirar normalmente y temblando de la cabeza a los pies, Severus miró a Lucius, que sacaba lentamente el juguete de su agujero hinchado.

- Sólo me usaste.

- Fuiste tú el que me lastimó, Severus, dime que no te gustó golpearme sin mi permiso, porque te recuerdo que hoy no me diste una palabra segura, no me propusiste una escena... sólo entraste en mi casa y me trataste peor que a un chico de la calle. - Lucius dijo. - No soy tuyo, Snape, puedo ser una puta, pero tú eres el bastardo sádico que no conoce límites.

Haciendo gala de su control tan famoso, que lo había abandonado debido a los celos, Severus tragó la vergüenza y el dolor de la verdad en las palabras de Lucius, y salió de allí antes de ceder a la tentación de borrar la mirada de odio de su amante con besos rudos, no podía, ni quería sentirse tan bajo como fue su padre. El rubio sonrió amargamente cuando el Pocionista salió del cuarto con una mirada atormentada... la venganza no funciona muy bien cuando aún amas a aquél que hieres.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, necesitaba un tiempo para recuperar su legendario control después de todo lo que ocurrió en la habitación de Lucius. Cogió un libro y se sentó en su butaca preferida, allí era donde había leído muchos cuentos a su ahijado, y claro, dónde folló a Lucius muchas veces, una sonrisa amarga surgió en su cara cuando los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos como pareja de Lucius volvieron con fuerza total. El Pocionista aún tenía la varita de Lucius junto a la suya, se sintió sorprendido cuando el rubio apareció en la biblioteca casi una hora después, llevaba un albornoz negro atado flojamente en la cintura. Severus evitó mirar demasiado las marcas rojas en la piel blanca del pecho, todas hechas por su látigo.

- Eres listo para entender cuando no eres bienvenido, Snape.

- Vine a hablar de la seguridad de mi ahijado y no para una follada rápida. - Pinchó el moreno.

- No necesito tu ayuda para cuidar a mi hijo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde estabas cuando Greyback fue por él?

- Eso fue una vez y no va a repetirse. Draco casi nunca deja la mansión.

- Vaya, mi ahijado cambió mucho ya que no le gustan los largos paseos y salir con sus amigos. Creo que ahora le gusta vivir como si tuviera viruela de dragón.

- Trabajo en eso, volveremos a la sociedad, pero de a poco.

A Severus no le gustó el tono seguro de Lucius, imaginó que el rubio pretendía algo con Greengrass, como dudaba que fuera un matrimonio para Draco, Lucius era un padre tan consentidor, jamás haría eso, temblaba de ira sólo al imaginar el rubio casándose con otro. Los celos lo hicieron apretar los dientes, pero no dijo nada, sólo giró el libro que estaba leyendo en la dirección del rubio.

- Potter me envió el relato del ataque. Ese símbolo apareció en la frente de Greyback antes que el maldito pudiera desaparecer en un perímetro cerrado por Aurores

Lucius frunció las cejas, aquel hechizo era de uno de sus antepasados y pocas personas podían ejecutarlo.

- ¿Quién demonios fue capaz de subyugar a Greyback? El maldito animal es fuerte y da mucha lucha para aceptar la vinculación de esclavo. - Lucius masculló.

- Ya lo sé, estuve allí cuando lo hiciste tú mismo. - Severus dijo. - ¿Ahora ves cómo es complicado el problema? Hay alguien muy poderoso y listo detrás de ustedes. Lo que me preocupa más es que el enemigo sabe vivir en las sombras, prefiero la muchedumbre con sed de sangre que un mago cabreado que sabe esperar por venganza.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para decir que vienen detrás de nosotros? No había como predecir que Draco estaría allí aquella noche.

- ¿Y dejarás la seguridad de tu hijo depender de la suerte?

- Claro que no, sabes que soy muy protector cuando el asunto es Draco. - El rubio dijo con la voz helada. – ¿Eso era todo?

Severus se levantó de la butaca y se acercó al rubio, dejándose sentir el aroma delicioso de Lucius. Los dedos del Pocionista acariciaron los moretones del pecho del aristócrata, haciendo que Lucius temblara suavemente.

- Te extraño. - Severus habló, con una sincera amargura.

Lucius encajó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, sus dedos fueron hacía el pelo negro, acariciándolo, el rubio aún besó su oreja dulcemente antes de decir:

- Es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser un traidor. Ahora vete.

Severus casi sonrió al sentir la punta de la varita de Lucius en su pecho, el rubio se había acercado para recuperar el objeto de sus ropas. El Pocionista negó con la cabeza, él debería saberlo mejor que nadie, Lucius no iba a derrumbarse sólo con declaraciones sentimentales.

Después de oír a Severus dejar la biblioteca y que las alarmas de la mansión temblaran con su salida fue que Lucius dejó salir la respiración y las lágrimas.

- También te extraño, maldito traidor. - Murmuró para sí mismo.

X~x~X

Draco odiaba cuando su padre tenía razón. El rubio menor se despertó sin dolor en las piernas, pero tuvo que hacer ejercicios hasta que sintió seguridad para andar sin apoyo nuevamente. Cuando terminó de ejercitarse, Draco tenía mucha hambre, ya llevaba tiempo sin bocado. Bajó las escaleras para el desayuno y se preguntó por dónde andaba su padre, que generalmente se levantaba temprano.

- ¿Mi padre aún no bajó? - Preguntó a Tip.

- Aún no, amito.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero era difícil hacer que los elfos lo dejaran de ver y llamar como si tuviera dos años de edad.

- Estoy hambriento y no me gusta comer solito. - Reclamó, justamente como si fuera un niño. - Papá es un desconsiderado.

- Estoy de acuerdo, cariño. Tu padre ha sido muy desconsiderado.

Draco no se atrevió a girarse para saber si la voz cristalina y caliente que oía era la misma de su madre. La muerte de Narcissa aún le dolía demasiado, aquello era una alucinación, probablemente algo que el idiota en San Mungo le hizo.

- Que hijo maleducado tengo, ¿no vas a venir a besar a tu madre?

Con el corazón latiendo como loco Draco vio a su madre, por lo menos, el cuerpo tenía la imagen de Narcissa, pero los ojos totalmente negros y la piel color de ceniza no escondía que aquella cosa no era natural.

- ¡No sé quién eres, pero me pagarás muy caro por usar así el rostro de mi madre!

A Draco no le gustaba matar, pero aquella cosa, aquella violación de la santidad de la muerte de su madre era algo que no iba a tolerar. Justo él, que casi no podía lanzar un crucio, mucho menos un Avada tenía los hechizos en la punta de la lengua, listo para atacar. Él ya tenía su varita en la mano cuando la invocación lanzó una bombarda en su contra. El hechizo falló, ya que Draco estaba protegido por un escudo.

- Tip protege al amito. Esa no es la ama y no puede hacer daño al amito. - El elfo dijo con su voz chillona.

Draco tenía un crucio saliendo de su boca, pero el elfo agarró su mano y lo llevó del salón.

- ¡Tip, elfo maldito! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?! - El rubio gritó.

- El amo Lucius ordenó a todos los elfos que cuidaran de su heredero. Si hay peligro en la casa hay que traer al amito aquí hasta que todo esté bien.

Draco prontamente se acordó de su padre.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? Tip, ve a buscarlo y tráelo aquí.

- Tip no puede dejar al amito sólo, el amo Lucius ordenó que me quedara hasta que sea seguro.

- ¡Elfo maldito de los diez infiernos! ¡Tienes que obedecerme o te daré la prenda ahora mismo!

Tip empezó a lloriquear y golpear su cabeza contra la pared por no obedecer a su amito. A Draco no le importó mucho, él nuca había sido llevado al cuarto seguro, pero sabía que sólo los elfos o su padre podrían acceder a aquel sitio de la mansión, por eso era la mejor localidad para proteger al heredero. El miedo y desespero de Draco aumentaron muchísimo cuando oyó explosiones, si había una lucha su padre debería estar batallando contra los enemigos. El rubio pateó una butaca del cuarto, odiaba no saber qué pasaba, y más aún, odiaba el miedo de perder a la única persona que tenía en el mundo.

X~x~X

Lucius había bajado las escaleras rápido como nunca cuando uno de los elfos fue a avisarlo de la invasión. Cuando llegó al salón su sangre hirvió al ver una invocación de su fallecida esposa lanzando bombardas por el local. Sin parpadear el rubio atacó a la cosa esa con un hechizo muy cercano a la magia negra, pero se sorprendió cuando la magia fue desviada hacía la pared.

- Ay Luc, no seas malo con mi hermana. - Dijo la figura de Bellatrix surgiendo en la sala.

- Sí cariño, ¿no estás contento de tenerme de regreso? - La voz chillona era una tortura para los oídos de Lucius.

- ¡No sé quién eres, pero te encontraré en cualquier agujero donde te metiste y voy a hacerte pagar muy caro por la invocación de mi mujer! - Gritó, defendiéndose de los hechizos de las dos figuras.

- Siempre tan listo, ya sabes qué usé en las dos hermanas Black. - La voz chillona e infantil saliendo de la falsa Narcissa dijo. - ¡Entonces ya sabes que tus ataques no van a funcionar, los míos en cambio... funcionan muy bien! ¡Crucio!

La maldición dicha rápidamente dio de lleno en el pecho del rubio, que estaba ocupado luchando con la loca de Bellatrix, la muerte no había disminuido su habilidad con la varita. En medio de una nube de dolor, Lucius cayó en el suelo, viendo como su falsa esposa y cuñada reían de su situación, pero los años sirviendo al Lord fueron de provecho, y aun con el dolor el rubio pudo mascullar un hechizo que dejó a la figura de Narcissa sin lengua. Era una escena horrible ver como la figura de su esposa escupía sangre negra, pero no duró mucho, pues luego una Bellatrix enfurecida se vengaba con un hechizo de tortura de su propia creación.

- ¡Diffindo!

El hechizo de Severus hizo que la invocación de Bellatrix perdiera la mano de la varita y chillara de disgusto.

- El mestizo traidor vino a la fiesta. - Bellatrix canturreó, sin mano y muerta la mujer continuaba loca.

Severus no perdió tiempo en intentar luchar con una invocación, rápidamente apuntó hacía al rubio.

– ¡Accio Lucius!

Antes que las dos pudieran reaccionar, el rubio voló hasta los brazos de Severus, que los apareció en su casa. Lucius estaba desmayado y pero aún así gemía por el dolor, Severus sentía sus brazos mojados de sangre y sintió un miedo que no sentía desde el fin de la guerra. No podía perder a Lucius, menos aún cuando estaban peleados. Llevó al rubio a su cuarto y lo acostó boca abajo en la cama, la respiración del rubio era rápida y mezclada con sollozos.

- Necesito recoger a Draco, por favor, no te mueras.

Severus no sabía si lo que oyó fue un gruñido por el dolor o si era Lucius apresurándolo, pero no podía esperar más y se fue nuevamente a la mansión. Ya alerta y con varita en mano, el Pocionista no oía nada por la casa, pero igualmente se lanzó un hechizo desilusionador y subió por las escaleras hacía la habitación de su ahijado. El antiguo espía casi se atraganta con el aire de puro miedo al ver como todo estaba destruido y sucio por las explosiones, el pelinegro hizo un pedido silencioso a los dioses para que Draco estuviera bien, no podía perder a su ahijado, y sabía que si Lucius perdía a su hijo iba a morir por el dolor.

- Tip, elfo de los demonios, aparece. - Masculló por lo bajo, aún en máxima alerta.

El elfo apareció, cosa que lo dejó más esperanzado.

- ¿Aún hay enemigos en la casa?

- No, las dos cosas que parecían las amas se fueron después de destruir el cuarto, pero Tip aún no sabe si hay otras cosas o trampas por allí. Las cosas malas buscaban al amito, pero Tip es un buen elfo y se lo llevó al cuarto seguro como dijo el amo Lucius.

Severus casi abrazó al elfo, pero se controló justo a tiempo y puso su mejor mueca furiosa.

- Entonces tráelo aquí.

El elfo se encogió y sus orejas cayeron.

- Lo siento, pero el amo Lucius dice que sólo hay que sacar al amito cuando él vuelva o sea seguro.

- Lucius se quedó muy malherido. Necesito a Draco ahora mismo, _tráelo_ o te juro que hago que Lucius te de la prenda apenas se levante de la cama.

El elfo lloriqueó y empezó a golpearse.

- Oye, elfo estúpido. No tengo tiempo, ya es seguro, la casa está vacía, puedes traerlo.

Tip sonrió.

- Tip va a verificar, la magia va a decir si eso es verdad.

Severus no tuvo tiempo de preguntar sobre lo que el elfo hablaba, ya que éste desapareció y luego el Pocionista sintió una ola de magia recorrer la casa. Así, cuando la ola cesó, Tip volvió, con un Draco furioso cogido de la mano.

- ¡Juro que si me haces otra de esas te doy la prenda! Mira padre, ese elfo...

Cuando el rubio se percató de que estaba frente a su padrino y no su padre se puso muy pálido.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi padre?

- En mi casa, fue herido y necesito ayuda. ¿Puedes aparecerte?

- Claro. - Draco dijo prontamente, aunque quisiera reclamarle por todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra y que no estaba para ayudarlo con las clases como había prometido.

Los dos estaban en la casa de Severus en segundos. El Pocionista siempre admiró la capacidad de Draco para mantenerse calmo en situaciones en que la mayoría se pondría histérico. Los dos se fueron hacía su cuarto en silencio, Lucius estaba cubierto de sangre y gemía por el dolor, aún estando desmayado.

- ¿Poción para anestesiar? Preguntó el rubio ya caminando rumbo al armario de pociones.

- No podemos utilizarla, eso es una maldición de Bellatrix, una de sus creaciones para la tortura de los muggles.

- ¿Se va a morir? - Preguntó el chico ya con unas botellitas en sus manos y los ojos muy grandes y brillantes por las lágrimas.

- Claro que no. Sé cómo parar el efecto, Bella siempre tuvo mucho talento para crear ese tipo de maldición. Esa es una innovación en el difindo que continua cortando, profundizando las heridas poco a poco, pero muy efectivamente. Tenemos suerte que tu padre es más fuerte que la mayoría. Voy a usar el contra hechizo y después tenemos que limpiar todo y cerrar las heridas.

- ¿Sin poción? - Draco preguntó, odiando como su voz temblaba.

- No puedo tenerlo bajo un narcótico. Los ingredientes de la poción hacen que las heridas se hinchen y provoquen una infección. Cosa de Bellatrix.

Draco maldijo a su tía mentalmente, pero dejó de hablar, ya que Severus tenía su varita en la mano y recitaba el contra hechizo que le recordaba demasiado al que usó en sexto para salvarlo a él del hechizo de Potter. Los dos trabajaron juntos por algún tiempo, pero cuando las alarmas de la casa temblaron Draco cogió su varita al instante, pero Severus negó con la cabeza, ya que sólo una persona tenía la cara dura de irrumpir en su casa de aquella manera. Harry Potter surgió en el cuarto con cara preocupada.

- Ay, están aquí. No saben a quién vi ahorita mismo en el Callejón Diagón lanzado maldiciones oscuras.

- Bellatrix. - Draco y Severus dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de limpiar la espalda de Lucius.

- Sí. - Harry dijo, desencajado y finalmente poniendo algo de atención en la escena. - ¿Cómo saben, y qué diablos le pasó a Malfoy?

- Bellatrix y Narcissa fueron a Malfoy Manor antes de visitar el Callejón Diagón. Como puedes ver Lucius fue herido en la pelea, así que estoy ocupado.

- ¿Por qué no lo llevas a San Mungo? - Preguntó el moreno, una cosa era que no le gustara el rubio, pero no deseaba verlo morir de hemorragia.

- Ni tú puedes ser tan inocente y crédulo, Potter. - Draco siseó nervioso, estaba luchando para mantener a su padre bajo control mientras Severus usaba una poción que cerraba las heridas, pero que quemaba, ya que Lucius no dejaba de luchar y gemir por el dolor.

Harry ignoró al rubio.

- ¿Quieres ayuda, Severus? - Preguntó al ver como Lucius soltaba un grito horrible cuando Severus volcó la poción en una herida mayor.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Una invitación formal? - Severus pinchó, de mala manera, pero dio gracias mentalmente, Lucius era un hombre fuerte y difícil de sujetar.

Harry y Draco juntos pudieran lidiar con el rubio mayor, pero Draco casi no podía retener sus lágrimas al ver a su padre en semejante dolor. Harry apretó los dientes y se prometió a sí mismo que iba a mandar Bellatrix para el otro mundo nuevamente, y no de buena manera, sólo a esa harpía se le ocurriría volver de los muertos para atormentarles nuevamente.

- Potter, ya puedes dejar de abrazar a Lucius. - Severus dijo, con la voz teñida de celos.

Harry se percató de que estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Lucius para sostenerlo mejor, el Auror casi hizo un chiste por no ser el único al que le gustan los rubios platinos, pero la mirada de Severus le advirtió de que aún era muy pronto para ponerse juguetón. Severus lanzó un hechizo para limpiar las sábanas, Lucius aún gemía y el Pocionista le echó un potente Desmaius.

- Ahora podrá descansar.

- ¿Qué diablos de hechizo es ese? - Harry preguntó.

- Una de las creaciones de Bellatrix. - Severus explicó.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - Harry preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica. - ¿Y cómo es que está viva? Jamás supe de una magia que podría revivir a los muertos.

- ¡Claro que no está viva, so estúpido! Es un hechizo, la imagen es de Bellatrix, pero sólo es una cascara de tierra con parte de su espíritu apresado allí. Es una invocación impura. - Explicó Severus con el mismo tono que usaba cuando le daba clases.

- Entiendo, perdóname, aún no llego a tu nivel de conocimiento. Ahora, el Ministro me mandó llevarte al Ministerio, quiere una reunión contigo.

- ¿No ves que estoy muy atareado? Hay que asistir a Lucius. - Severus dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo sé, pero si no vienes, el Ministro estará aquí en dos minutos, sabes cómo se pone cuando quiere tratar de situaciones así... y si viene querrá interrogar a los Malfoy ahora mismo.

Draco se paró y cruzó los brazos, su cuerpo frente a su padre con una expresión nada amigable, Severus bufó y miró feo al Auror, pero salió mascullando algo sobre coger un libro para el Ministro.

- No eres tan inocente y crédulo como para pensar que el Ministerio no va a tener miles de preguntas cuando sepa de ese ataque, ¿verdad? - Harry provocó, utilizando las mismas palabras del rubio. - Aún trabajamos en la bomba que explotó la discoteca y de pronto aparece Bellatrix en medio al Callejón Diagon. ¿Puedes imaginarte el pánico que eso generó en las personas? Sin ánimo de ser cruel, Malfoy, pero no esperes mucha comprensión, algunos de mis compañeros van a pensar que están involucrados.

Draco levantó su barbilla y con voz altanera preguntó:

- ¿Y tú, Potter? ¿También crees que inventamos los ataques porque nos vemos muy lindos sucios de sangre?

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Creo que tu padre es una serpiente muy peligrosa, pero demasiado inteligente para cometer el mismo error una tercera vez después de librarse de Azkabán por los pelos. - Dijo caminando hacía el rubio. - Y tú... - Harry cogió su barbilla con una mano. - ... ahora ya aprendiste tu lección, ¿verdad? Nada de seguir magos oscuros, tu deber es sólo mantenerme contento.

Draco podría decir que estaba hipnotizado por los ojos muy verdes de Potter, los ataques y las peleas lo habían agotado y sus instintos lo dominaban en aquel momento. Sin poder resistir asintió ante las palabras del moreno y movió la cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran acariciando los de Potter, que sonrió aún más y lo cogió de la nuca, acercándolo a su cuerpo y atacando su boca con pasión. La magia del momento fue rota por un grito indignado del moreno, que dejó al rubio libre y miró feo a Severus Snape, que aún sostenía su varita.

- Eso dolió, Severus. - Harry dijo, frotando su trasero.

- Era para que doliera, Gryffindor de los infiernos. - Severus masculló bajito, pero amenazador. - ¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de mí ahijado en mi casa?

Draco se puso rojo por la vergüenza, estaba molesto con Severus, pero el hombre lo había criado. Y Harry sólo sonrió, muy igual a James Potter en la época del colegio a los ojos de Severus.

- Ni fue un beso de verdad, viejo amargado. Y no me aproveché, a él le gustó.

- Eres un... un... - Draco ni sabía de qué forma llamarlo, sintió una profunda rabia. - Maldito... maldito...

- ¿Compañero de veela? - El moreno ofreció.

Draco palideció mortalmente y miró a Severus como si el hombre lo hubiese golpeado.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo hiciste! Que eres un traidor, eso ya sabíamos, pero ahora también vas a revelar mi secreto... ¡Ya sé! El plan es decirle a Umbridge, seguro la vieja tiene una ley para apresarme en una celda y tirar la llave. - Dijo Draco, con veneno.

- No hice nada de eso, niño estúpido. - Severus dijo, herido por la rabia y desconfianza de su ahijado.

- Sí, seguro también no eras espía de Dumbledore y no me mentiste toda mi vida... Tuviste todo, Snape, y nos traicionaste por el bando de la luz.

- ¡Oye, no hables así con tu padrino, niñato desagradecido! - Harry gritó, defendiendo a Severus.

- Entiendo... fue por él que nos traicionaste, ¿ahora es tu mascota?- Draco dijo, con celos implícitos. No le gustaba que Potter estuviera tan cerca de SU padrino. - Ten cuidado, Potty, Snape es del tipo que lleva años preparando el momento justo para darte con un puñal en la espalda.

Severus contuvo a Harry con un brazo, ya que el moreno iba por el rubio.

- Nunca le dije tu secreto a él, ni a nadie. Entiendo que estés molesto, pero aún me debes respeto dentro de mi casa, Draco. Esa no fue la educación que Lucius y Narcissa te dieron.

Draco se puso rojo, no de vergüenza, pero sí de rabia. Miró a su padre que aún dormía, y verlo tendido y herido en la cama sólo dejó al rubio más descontrolado.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Cómo es que puedes decir sus nombres como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Mi madre te dio todo, amistad y confianza... por Merlín, te dio el marido en una bandeja de plata, y la dejaste sola, murió sola en las manos de una muchedumbre de locos mientras tú ganabas una maldita Orden de Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que tenían? ¿En qué eran mucho mejores para que valiera la pena darle la espalda a toda tu gente?

- Luchaban contra el Lord, sólo eso, no era una cuestión difícil, necesitaba hacer algo para derrotarlo.

Draco dio una sonrisa tan amarga, que no encajaba con su persona, por lo menos en la opinión de Harry.

- Sabes que mi padre se hizo su hombre de alto grado sólo para que descubriera que soy... bueno, esa cosa, sólo un animal. - Dijo el rubio avergonzado.

Harry estalló, fue hacía el rubio y lo agarró por los brazos.

- No eres una cosa, mucho menos un animal. Eres especial y mágico, no sé cuan raro es eso, pero me gusta que seas un veela con la lengua afilada. - Harry dijo, sus pulgares frotaban los labios de Draco suavemente. - Y soy el heredero de los Black, descubrí eso leyendo antiguos diarios en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, tu padrino no me dijo nada. Los libros me hicieron ver que eres mío.

- ¡No soy tuyo, maldita sea! - Draco medio gritó, golpeando fuerte al pecho del moreno, que ni se movió.

- Claro que lo eres. Siempre creí que esa cosa entre nuestras magias ocurría por las peleas, pero no, ahora sé que esa atracción es que tu magia me ha llamando, me ha provocado... eres una invitación al placer, Malfoy.

A Draco le gustaban las palabras de Potter, y gustoso hubiera permitido el beso que el moreno pretendía darle, pero bueno, Severus aún seguía en el cuarto.

- Potter, deja a mi ahijado, maldito pervertido. - Gritó Severus.

Harry brincó con el grito, se había olvidado del Pocionista, pero ignoró la mueca feroz del hombre y abrazó a Draco.

- Es mío, no lo dejo. – El moreno dijo con descaro.

- Voy a cruciarte el culo, Potter. - Severus amenazó.

- No puedes herirme, si sufro tu ahijado sufre. - Harry dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Draco eligió ese momento para darle un codazo en las costillas, que hizo al Auror gemir por el dolor.

- No seas imbécil, Potter. No sé qué cuentos leíste, pero aún puedo matarte y viviré, muchas gracias. No estamos vinculados, idiota.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Vinculados? ¿Qué es eso? Soy tu elegido.

Draco y Severus bufaron de la misma manera, cosa que le hizo gracia a Harry.

- No creo que me llevo un Snape hijo a mi futuro. - Bromeó el moreno, pero luego se puso serio al mirar su insignia de Auror. - Lo siento Severus, pero tenemos que irnos, el Ministro llama.

- No quiero dejarlos solos.

- Tu casa es segura, ya aumentaste las alarmas, estarán bien.

- Creo que ya podemos volver a la mansión, padre dejó de sangrar y...

- ¡Ni hablar! - Severus y Harry dijeron juntos.

- Te quedas, Draco. Las protecciones de la mansión cayeron porque son de sangre y la casa reconoce la invocación de tu madre. Ella puede llevar a cualquiera a tu casa. Tu padre te querría seguro.

Draco se tragó la mala respuesta y asintió.

- Buen chico, vuelvo apenas me libre de los tontos en el Ministerio.

- Sí, nos vemos luego, rubito. - Harry dijo con una mirada lujuriosa. - Voy a extrañarte.

Severus jaló a Harry por el brazo y lo llevó lejos de su ahijado.

Cuando estuvo sólo con su padre, Draco se sentó en la cama y se puso a jugar con el pelo de Lucius.

- No sé qué hacer, papá. No puedo confiar en el niño-que-vivió, ¿verdad? Tienes que despertarte pronto para ayudarme. - Dijo, quejándose como un niño pequeño y acostándose al lado de su padre, quedándose dormido pronto, muy cansado por los ataques y peleas.


End file.
